A travers eux
by Claguen
Summary: Je suis James Sirius Potter, et j'ai dix-sept ans. Tu voulais être juste Harry, papa, et bien moi, je ne veux plus être James. Tu voulais être juste Harry. Je ne suis pas James. Je ne suis personne. Je suis eux.


Voici mon premier OS, du moins le premier un minimum travaillé. J'ai décidé de me lancer avec James, bien que je compte en écrire sur Albus et Lily, si celui-ci n'est pas trop bâclé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je tiens aussi à dire que tous les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de JKR, et seule l'interprétation de ces derniers m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Parfois, je me demande si tu réalises pleinement le calvaire que j'endure, si tu comprends réellement l'étendue de ton absurdité. Toi, qui est toujours si parfait, si droit, si courageux... Un véritable modèle que quiconque se doit se suivre aveuglément car après tout, tu évinces tous ceux qui osent te faire de l'ombre, peut-être même inconsciemment. C'est probablement cela, le plus triste. Tous semblent t'aduler et te vénèrent depuis maintenant de trop nombreuses années, tu es ce qu'ils se plaisent à appeler « l'icône du monde sorcier », une mode qui ne s'effrite pas pour laisser place à une autre, un engouement qui n'est pas passager, au contraire de tant d'autres. Tu traverses les âges et qu'importe ton attitude désinvolte et ton sourire assuré, tu ne parviens pas à cacher ce à quoi personne ne prête attention, en dehors de <em>nous<em>.

Nous, tes enfants, ta glorieuse progéniture que l'on remarque à peine, à tes côtés. Qui distinguerait-on, d'ailleurs, quand tu es dans les parages ? Tu fais office de phare mais au lieu de guider les navires naufragés, perdus dans les brumes ténébreuses d'une tempête, tu perfores leur coque sur les rochers tout en te délectant du spectacle qui s'offre à tes yeux si verts, si purs.

Ils sont le symbole d'une candeur que tu n'as peut-être jamais possédée, d'une grâce qui te nargue indécemment mais à qui tu as tourné le dos, préférant te noyer dans ces regrets qui t'affligent. Je t'ai toujours connu ainsi : fier, la tête haute, un sempiternel sourire dansant sur ces lèvres que maman apprécient tant. Tu l'aimes, tout comme tu _les_ as aimés. Nous aimes-tu, nous ? Albus, Lily et moi ? J'en doute sincèrement, ou si tu nous aimes, c'est à travers eux.

Nous n'existons que pour cela, après tout. Nous en avons cruellement conscience. Toi, cependant... j'ai comme la désagréable impression que tu te vautres encore sur ce petit nuage rose dans lequel tu te complais tout en ignorant le fléau que tu as engendré par inadvertance.

Il est si simple de se voiler la face et de continuer à feindre d'être une famille unie, aimante et chaleureuse. Il n'en n'est rien. Si seulement tu étais capable de discerner la lueur de haine qui brûle au plus profond de mes iris sombres lorsque je croise ton regard, si seulement tu pouvais saisir le message que je tente vainement de te transmettre chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls, toi et moi...

Mais tu ne comprends pas, éternellement à côté de la plaque. Ou tu fuis, alors. Cela te ressemble si peu que je ne peux en être certain, et puis... je dois avouer que je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Tout ce que je prenais pour acquis s'est envolé tandis que j'ôtais mes si précieuses œillères, enfin capable de voir l'homme que tu es vraiment, derrière cette chevelure ébouriffée et ces gestes maladroits. Un être rongé par les remords, littéralement dévoré par la culpabilité et la honte.

Tu as fait vœu de silence et personne ne te questionne sur ce passé que tu cherches par-dessus tout à oublier, que tu ne fais que mentionner lorsque tu y es contraint. C'est dingue, la facilité avec laquelle tu fais ployer tout ton petit monde. Il te suffit de baisser la tête, le regard soudain lointain, pour que nous changions de sujet afin que tu n'aies pas à souffrir davantage de tes plaies béantes. Tu ne peux les panser et t'amuses à les gratter, arrachant la chair à vif, observant avec fascination le sang qui se répand sur ta peau pâle, renfermant un peu plus ces réminiscences qui te hantent toutes les nuits.

Tu as sûrement jeté la clef, ou tu l'as oublié, comme tu nous oublies, nous. Encore faudrait-il que tu nous aies déjà vus.

J'aimerais te frapper à mains nues, voir ton visage se tordre de douleur sous mes coups tandis que ma rage s'apaiserait un peu face à tes tourments. Il fut un temps où je t'admirais, où je voulais tant de ressembler que je m'effaçais pour mieux prendre tes traits, tes expressions, citer tes phrases avec exactitude. Je suis devenu attrapeur pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et j'ai bravé les règlements comme tu l'avais fait jadis, lorsque tu n'étais encore que Harry. Un Harry plein d'espoirs qui deviendrait par la suite un père salement amoché par un passé irrévocable.

Tes démons te visitent chaque jour et t'épuisent autant moralement que physiquement. Tu ne luttes pas contre eux, tu ne le fais plus, si jamais tu l'as fait un jour. Tu les as acceptés. Mieux. Tu les as rendus _palpables_, et ce au détriment de ceux qui devraient par la suite subir ton exécrable nostalgie. _Cela ne fera de mal à personne_, tu t'es dit, _ce n'est que justice._

Pourquoi parler de justice alors que nous vivons en usurpant des noms qui ne nous appartiennent pas ? Nos identités ne sont que façades, des miroirs que tu as érigés à l'image de tes fantômes et qui nous renvoient l'inanité de nos propres existences.

J'en suis venu à me détester et apercevoir mon reflet provoque en moi une vague de fureur que je ne sais pas contrôler, alors je sors accompagné de mon balai, je l'enfourche et je me mords la joue jusqu'à sentir le liquide vitale couler le long de ma gorge, entendant presque ta voix satisfaite prononcer ces paroles qui me tueront un peu plus, ce _c'est bien mon fils !_

Ton fils. Je ne l'ai jamais été, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je ne suis que le double d'un grand-père qui m'est inconnu, le reproduction imparfaite d'un parrain qui t'a, si j'en crois Oncle Ron, servi de guide. Et moi, qui est mon guide ? Qui est mon père ? Pas toi, assurément.

Tu serais bien incapable d'endosser de telles responsabilités. Tu ne peux même pas cesser de gesticuler en braillant, pareil à un enfant, que tu veux les retrouver, les faire revenir. Tu ne le dis pas, mais je sais. _Je le sais._

Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Un livre aux pages noircies par les années et la poussière, raturé et pourtant trônant au centre d'une bibliothèque, ouvrage saint et sacré. Quant à moi, je suppose que je ne suis qu'une réédition pleines de fautes et d'erreurs, une réédition que tu portes en adoration tout en me faisant miroiter toutes mes imperfections.

Je te hais pour cela. Pour m'avoir fait croire, lorsque j'étais petit, que j'étais quelqu'un, que je _pouvais_ être quelqu'un. Ce que tu avais omis de me dire, pourtant, c'était que je ne pouvais être qu'_eux_, par ta faute. Toutes mes chances avaient été ruinées à ma naissance, de toute façon. Tu t'en étais chargé, et avec joie !

Je suis James Sirius Potter, et j'ai dix-sept ans. Tu voulais être juste Harry, papa, et bien moi, je ne veux plus être James. Tu voulais être juste Harry. Je ne suis pas James. Je ne suis personne. _Je suis eux._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<em><br>_


End file.
